Upon the Moonlight
by moonlightdreamsescape
Summary: A girl that doesn't remember much about her past goes on a hunt to find out who she really is. would she except that shes a princess. will she find out who the boy in past and dreams is? Elizabeth 16 year old live in a planet called earth. she also lives with her mother and doesn't remember anything about her childhood. until one morning over hears two voice talking about her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The morning breeze passing by my window, its like if it wanted me to get up from bed. i sat up it was still dark outside I head towards the door when I hear my mother speaking to some strange voice responding back to her.

"shes not safe here and you know that" the strange voice told my mother.

"she doesn't know anything please don't take her away from me. Shes all I have."my mother replied

"i know but the queen is gone and all that's left is for the princess to come back home."

"she still so young why cant anybody else do that job beside her?"

"because Elizabeth is the next heir to the throne, people are going to go after after even in this world you called earth."

"I'll protect my daughter please, at least let me return my daughter's memories about her real mother?"

"I'll give you time you have till the next full moon to return her to us."

"thank you."

my heart was beating loudly I couldn't believe what I was listening too. My own mother not even being my real mother. Who am I and what do they want from me?I slowly move back to my bed.

I knew I wasn't able to sleep but I had to get up eventually. This time the sun was up and so was I. Was everything I heard in the morning true? I kept asking my self all these question. When I snap out questioning myself I notice I was down stair in the kitchen .

"good morning sweetie" my mother said with joy.

"morning mom" I said to my mother hesitating

"can I talk to you later darling?"

"sorry mom, im hanging out with Ani and Liliana" I lied to get away from what she was going to say to me later.

"oh okay sweetie I guess ill you at night?"

"bye mom."

I ran out the door I couldn't take it. I knew that eventually I had to face my mother but I was scared. What if it was actually true? What am I going to do? I heard the strange person say they'll take me away. I don't want to leave.

I was a few blocks away from my school .i caught with my friends, Ani and Liliana. I couldn't keep it a secret from them, they're my best friends.

"wow so your life was all a lie Liz." Ani told me

"shut up Ani that's not true maybe your mom hid it a secret cause she didn't want you hurt Liz do you remember anything from you were younger?" Liliana asked me.

"i don't actually it all so blurry. All I remember that day in the snow."

"What day you never told us anything?" both of them said at the same time

"sorry guys I wasn't really sure about though."

"tell us." they pleaded.

" fine ill tell you guys. It was a snowy day I remember, I was out playing in the snow. I remember I was alone until this boy came and told me if he could built a snowman with me. I couldn't see his face I only heard his voice. I relied to him and yes. We both having fun playing in the snow. That's all I remember sorry if wasn't that interesting." I said sadly

" not interesting, are you crazy it like a movie. When someone forgets about their past and they find their true love."Ani said with excitement

"ignore her Liz she gone crazy." Liliana told me

"omg guys were going to be late" I yelled

I was still kinda confuse maybe Ani telling the truth but then again she is kinda of a goofball.


	2. Part 2

why can't I stop thinking about this morning shit this always happens to me.

"students we have a new student attending our class please introduce yourself."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A new student?

"hello my name is Elias..." He stared right at me. What the heck why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face?

"Elias please take a seat next to Ani please."  
He slowly takes he seat. I could hear all the girls in the back whispering about him.  
I started to observe him. He looked so familiar. Maybe I was crazy or something.

After I know it; it was already lunch time. Ani and Liliana usually wait for me outside in the roof to eat lunch together but for some reason I wasn't feeling well. My head starting to spin, I knew if I didn't go to the infirmary I would collapse.  
I'm almost there I know I can make. Why do I feel like this?  
Dammit I can't. My body didn't listen to me I knew I was going to fall on the floor...  
What's this! someone caught me from behind. I can't see them clearly...my head...  
( two hour later)  
Ugh what happen?  
"Oh your awake thank goodness" the nurse said kindly to me."you almost fell on the ground but thankfully this kind young man bought you here. He seem to have been every worried about you, to come in such a hurry."  
I was so confuse. Who was this person that helped me?  
"Thank you, I'll be leaving now." I replied to the nurse.  
"Take care now and get some sleep."  
So much has happen in just a day. Maybe that's what I need a nice day just to relax and sleep. I wonder what my mom is going to say when I tell her what happen to me at school.


	3. The Truth

I guess there isn't much to say. My head hurts, I just have to take it easy. My way back home was pretty far and I didn't want to take the train so I went walking.

Wow I never actually notice how beautiful the sunset looks. Its so relaxing, the colors blending each other making a inspirational red. How much I wish I could capture this view everyday...

I heard a voice behind me.

"hey"

I turn around and it was a tall guy in a black suit. I didn't recognize him from anywhere and where did he come from? I didn't notice anybody tasking this route.

"Elizabeth?"

how did he know my name. Dammit I have to get out of here.

"sorry I don't know who you are. I'll be going now." i said making a run for it.

"wait I need to tell you something." he yelled.

But it was to late I was already running. I was few blocks away from my house. I wasn't sure if I should tell my mother about what keeps happening to me.

I entered my house.

"welcome home honey."

"mom I need to talk to you."

"sure honey, I also have to talk to you too."

those word terrified me for some reason. I wonder if shes going to explain to me about what happen in the morning.

"why don't you go make yourself more comfortable." she said smiling.

"okay mom"

I went upstairs. For some reason I just wanted to cry. I entered my room and I notice a letter on my bed. I opened it:

My beloved Elizabeth,

how much I dearly miss you. Please come home already, we need your help. I hope your mother from earth explained to you that your not like other girls. Your special, you were born a princess on the lunar eclipse making you one of the most important person in the universe. i will explain the rest to you, when you come home.

With love your mother.

What is this, this has to be a joke right? I cant be a princess and what is this I only have one mother. This has to be a lie. Why?...

(a few hours past)

ugh I really needed to relax for a bit. That shower really hit the spot. Now its time to now the truth. I'm sick and tire of all this. I head down stair, where my mother been waiting.

"mother what is this?"

she look at me and started to cry. For the first time since I was young I only saw my mother cry once and that was when my father past away. Her tears running down her face; all that sadness in eyes.

"sweetie I'm so sorry for keeping this from you but I was told too by your real mother. Sit so I could explain."

I took a sit right next her. All I wanted to do was to hug her and make her smile again forget about this. I never want to see my mother cry again. It kills me inside.

"you were so young when your kingdom on the moon was being attacked. Your mother had no chose but to bring you down here, to save you from the people that wanted to take you and take your powers away. I was young indeed at that time too, my parents past away that week I was so heart broken that I would be at the park late at night crying. One day I saw this beautiful warm light, I just had to go there and see what it was. Your real mother was an angel. She told me "please take care of my daughter and fill your life's with joy and happiness that both of you need. What ever you do don't leave her in the darkness of sadness. I'll be back for her and don't worry you"ll be granted with happiness." her voice was so soft Elizabeth. That I didn't know this day would come, that you"ll have to leave and be who you really are. I took you in as my own, treasured you so much that I created a strong bond with you. When I wasn't suppose too. Your were my happiness also your father. His real death wasn't a car accident. It was to protect you. You were still young and I wasn't that strong to physically protect you. So your father had to fight these group of people that knew your secret and wanted to take you away. so he fought and killed the guys that wanted to hurt you but it cost him his life. that why I cried that day. But my mission was to be happy and I tried, so we moved. Now here we are, I'm so sorry."

I couldn't hold it in my tears and I just let them run down my face. I couldn't believe that my mother isn't my real mother. But I love her so much I cant leave her here alone.

"mom...when do I have to go?"

"you called me mom." she had tried putting a smile

"your still my mom no matter what, you raised me. you'll always be my mom."

she gave me a hug

"thank you" she whisper

" now all I have to do is go talk to my actual mother and help so we can return but to our life's."

"yes sweetie"

It was a lot to take in but I have to do this for my mother happiness. She might not be my real mother but in my heart she'll away be.


	4. Chapter 3

**hey readers I'm trying my best to write more but I've been busy trying to finish designing Elizabeth and Elias together. I have so much to explain in the next chapter on how Elizabeth has a weapon that helps her get through the gates. Also how she finds out that Elias was following her. Finally thank you so much for reading my fanfic. **

**-m.m **

A few days have past since I had that talk with my mother. The only way to get back to my normal life is too get over of what could've been my future.

My mother gave me a map on where to find my biological mother. The only bad thing is that I don't understand it...ugh

Okay its say behind a hidden mirror, you'll find the passage to the world unknown be careful to not disturb the knights of the gates.

Wow there's like millions of mirror in the world and she expects me to find one that take me there... Gosh

(Flashback)  
"Liz come on before they catch us.  
Lets go back to our hiding place in the attic."  
(Back to the present)  
Ouch my head it hurts. Whos voice was that. It sound familiar like the boy in my dreams.  
I wonder the attic. What attic?  
Could this be a clue. Lets see when I was young where would I go with an attic?  
"Mom do you remember me going to a house with an attic?"  
"Lets see darling. There was always your grandparents house?"  
"Your right thanks mom."  
"Remember Elizabeth...okay."  
I couldn't hear what my mother was telling me I was in a hurry to get to my grandparents house.  
The good thing was tat their house was just a few blocks away.

(The sun light heating up the streets.)  
Wow its getting pretty hot.  
(Bumps)  
"Hey be careful were your walking." A strange voice said  
"I'm so sorry." I look carefully at the person.  
What is this it was Elias.  
I blush "hey I'm sorry I bumped into you just now, I wasnt looking where I was walking."  
"Its alright." He Said seriously. He looked at me straight in the eyes.  
It felt sorrow and lonely.  
Out of no where he raps his arm around me and said "remember please."  
"Woah what are you doing ." I pushed him away.  
"Im sorry, I don't what came on to me." He said walking away.  
That was weird. Why did he hug me. And why did he say remember. Remember what. Why are people telling me to remember.  
Shit I have to focus.

I arrived to my grandparents home.  
(Ding dong)  
I could hear someone from inside head towards the door.  
"Elizabeth long time no see. Come in sweetie." My grandmother said  
I walk in it felt different.  
"What brings you here Elizabeth?"  
"Its a long story grams but I have to go to your attic."  
"Haha the attic sweetie. Its been ages since you been up there."  
"Well its time to revisit the attic haha." I laughed and quickly went upstairs.  
There it was the door to the attic. I was nervous would I find the mirror there?  
I open the door. A cold breeze went down my shirt. I slowly walk in. I felt like the room was spinning, everything in the room going in circles.  
(Bam!)  
I hit the floor my head was hurting. I open my eyes and I saw something cover I wonder if it was the mirror. I got up and pulled the blanket away.  
There it was a beautiful mirror covered with rhinestones. The sun was reflecting on the mirror. I slowly lean my hand on it. I felt a hard push, pushing me inside the mirror.  
*****


	5. welcome

**finally got something on here. good thing im on break and could work on this more. ^-^ thank you so much for reading my story.**

I was afraid to open my eyes, I could feel a cold breeze pass by my body.i slowly open my eyes and it was like if I was outer space. So beautiful the stars, the earth looks so small. Where am I?

(growls)

what was that? It came from, behind that rock. Oh god its a shadow, what am I going to do? Am I going to die already? Please help me.

The shadow kept getting closer. I grabbed a rock near by and through it at it. It didnt even hurt that shit out of it. What the heck why do I feel so uneasy all of a sudden. My body it feels like its going to collapse. I felt myself fall on the floor I couldn't move.

"LIZZY"

that voice again whos voice is that?

"you bastard you hurt her didn't you?" the strange voice yelled out.

"HAHA a weak human in the darkness of this planet must be killed." a replied from the shadow?

"i wont forgive you."

the sound of a blade and explosions. Whats going on and why cant I open my eyes.

**a few hours later**

ugh my body I can finally move it. (yawns) where am I. That's strange how did I wake inside a huge room. Wow look at the size of this bed. I put my shoes back on. I exit the room. Damn where the hell did I end up. I have no time for this I need to find my mother and get this over with. I saw a person at the end of the hallway.

"excuse me miss do you where I am?"

the lady looked like she was scared to replied."my lady your in the castle of the moon queen."

the moon queen say what!?

"do you know how I ended up here?"

"the young Elias brought you here my lady."

Elias! What is he doing here?

"I see that your awake princess." a voice behind me said.

I turned around and it was him Elias."what the heck why are you here?"

"you might that remember me but." he bows down "I'm your knight my princess."

my what oh god this is to much maybe it was a bad idea to come here after all.

"wait if were in the moon castle does that mean that my mother is here?"

"yes shes here waiting for you. Follow me."

I followed Elias to a grand hall.

"wow look at this its so huge!"

"yes my lady your mother designed this place." the lady from earlier said.

I sat down on a chair near by. Elias he looks different from school, was this his true form?

I heard foot step coming.

"my lady the queen is arriving."

I got up.

There she was my mother...

she looks like nothing I seen before. Blue eyes the color of the sky, beautiful long blonde hair. Was she really my mother?

"Elizabeth..." tears came out of her sky eyes.

"mom?" I said being hugged by her.

"its been to long. I missed so much."

"than why did you abandon me?" I told her.

Her eyes widen "i didn't abandoned you. I did it for your safety my love. This planet was being attack that's how your father died..." a long silence " let me tell you what actually happen Elizabeth. You were just born, your father and I we loved so much that we would risk our own life just to protect you. You just turn one when they attacked us. People all around the galaxy knew about you. Some loved you and others didn't. They only wanted your powers to turn you evil. We were resting in your bedroom. When your father heard a huge crush happening out of your room. He told me to wait inside with you so I did. I felt the castle tremble. I knew something bad was going to happen. Your father came inside with fears in his eyes. Telling me to run away. I couldn't Elizabeth I had to help him. You were protected by the force field that I created to protect you. But I was to late your father defeated the shadow that was after you but it was still dangerous cause we didn't know exactly what type of shadow attacked us. I ran towards him and I couldn't hold in the tears. Your father asked for a request and it was to send you somewhere safe even if it meant being separated from each other. That's why I send you down to earth to protect you or you would've died Elizabeth. Baby girl I'm so sorry please forgive me. We did everything to protect you and now your being brought back to this dangerous situation." tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"mother why am I here for?"

"the stronger you get the weaker I get. My time will come that I will disappear and this kingdom needs you. I know im asking for too much but please don't leave this side abandon."

my heart it felt heavy.

"I'm sorry but I need to slowly take this in."i said

" I understand don't worry we wont rush you. Will you be staying the night?"

"well technically I don't know if its night on earth." I said confuse

"hahaha don't worry it's night on earth, that's when the moon shine the brightest."

"oh than okay ."

"Amy please show her to her room please."

"of course my queen."

Amy took me by the hand and directed me to the hall ways again.

**we arrived to my room**

wow it was bigger like the room I woke up too. But this time there was pink ever where lace and ribbons everywhere. It was like the attack of pink.

"my lady if theres anything you need please call me right away."

"okay thanks."

she left. For some reason my heart it felt a pain of loneliness. Both of my father died protecting me.

*Knock knock*

oh snap who could that be? "come in"

it was Elias!

"my princess..." he walked toward me. He looks so sad. We made eye contact I couldn't resist looking away. His eye they look so sad why? I felt his arms rap around me again.

"um what are you doing?" I felt his warmth on me, it was like if we were sharing the same loneliness together. I looked at him, he looked down on me. I blushed.

"i missed so much Elizabeth all this time being apart from you. I felt alone without you."

Alone? could it be that this loneliness I feel was cause of him. But I just met him how this even possible.

"i know your memories of me were erased but please never forget me. I need you by my side."

why am I crying? My heart its hurting a lot. I closed my eyes.

**Flashback**

"Lizzy promise me you wont forget me even when I leave."

"i wont I promise." the little girl said with a smile on her face.

*back

I remember now it was Elias my heart yearn for all this time.

"I'm sorry...i forgot...our promise." I said whispering in his ear.

He pushed me back. I was getting hotter inside the room." you remembered." he leaned and kissed me. I felt his lips on mines. I didn't know what to do but slap him.

"what was that for?"

"I'm sorry but I only remembered a little...your still a stranger to me." I told

his sad face was back "i'm sorry for forcing you just now it wont happen again." he left the room.


End file.
